Sultanü’d-Deyyan
* Kelime anlamı, Hukukun sultanı demektir. * Istılahi anlamı, Mükâfat ve cezayı hakkıyla veren sultan; Allah. Deyyan *Herkesin hesabını ve hakkını en iyi bilen ve veren. Hâk Teâla. Kahhar. Hâsib. Hâkim. Kadir. Râi. Cenâb-ı Hak. *Herkesin hakkını en iyi bilen ve veren Allah. *Allahü teâlânın Esmâ-i hüsnâsından (güzel isimlerinden). Kıyâmet günü, herkesin dünyâda iken yaptıklarının hesâbını ve hakkını en iyi bilen ve veren. *Herkesin hakkını ve hesabını en iyi bilen Allah. *Mükâfatlandıran veya cezalandıran, hâkim. Allah. Kelimenin eş anlamlıları ديان Kelimenin eş anlamlıları دَيَّان (اسم): حَاكِم , قاضٍ Kelimenin zıt anlamlıları ديان Kelimenin zıt anlamlıları دَيَّان (اسم): باغٍ , جائِرٌ , عاتٍ , مُظْلِمٌ Synonyms of ديان Synonyms of دَيَّان (اسم): حَاكِم , قاضٍ Antonymouses of ديان Antonymouses of دَيَّان (اسم): باغٍ , جائِرٌ , عاتٍ , مُظْلِمٌ ديان Translation and Meaning of ديان in English Arabic Dictionary الدّيّان ( اسم ): one of the Names (attributes) of God - - one of the names or divine virtues of God Translation and Meaning of ديان in English Arabic Terms Dictionary Original text Meaning * Deane; Diane; Dianne General ديان * Dejan; Dianne General دِيان * Fossy Dian Technology فوسي ديان * Dien Bien Phu Technology ديان بيان فو * Diane de Poitiers Technology ديان دو بواتييه Related Words اِسْتَدَانَ تَدَيَّنَ اِسْتِدَانَة دائِن دَيْنُونَة اِدَانَة أَدَانَ دَيَّنَ دايَنَ دِيَانَة دِينِيّ مَدْيُون الدّيّان مُتَدَيّن مَدْيُونِيَّة بِالدّيْن دُيُون Nearby Words Original text Meaning * Diana complex Medical عُقْدَةُ دَيانا ( رغبة الأنثى في اللاشعور بأن تصبح رجلاً ) * DNS General دياناس * deanol Medical ديانُول * diamylene Medical دياميلين * diamorphine Medical دِيامُورفين * diamocaine Medical دِيامُوكايِين * diamylene ( = diapentene) *Medical دياميلين ( = ديابنتِين ) * diamocaine Medical دِيامُوكايِين ( بَنْج مَوضِعي ) * diamorphine Medical دِيامُورفين ( دواء مسكن ) * deanol Medical ديانُول ( دواء مضادٌّ للإِكْتِئاب ) * Religion Islamic ‏ ديانة ‏ * Diamond's tube Medical أُنْبوبُ دياموند * Parody religion Medical ديانة تهكمية * Gardner-Diamond syndrome Medical مُتَلاَزِمَةُ غاردنر دياموند * Deanna; Diana General ديانا * Diana General دِيانا * Diana Salami General ديانا سلامة * Gardner-Diamond syndrome Medical مُتَلاَزِمَةُ غاردنر دياموند ( تحسيس ذاتي للكريات الحمراء ) * Aromatic Diamine Technology ديامين عطري * diethylenediamine Medical دي إيثيلين ديامين * diethylenediamine ( = piperazine) Medical دي إيثيلين ديامين ( = بِيبِيرازِين ) ( دواء طارد للديدان ) * Akhnaten; Amenophis IV Tourism صاحب أول ديانة توحيد ) * Dharmic religion General ديانات دارمية * Religion Scientific الديانات * Abrahamic religions Social الديانات الإبراهيمية Contextual Example: ديان in a translated text *Diane Downs : At night when I close my eyes , I can see Christie reaching her hand out to me while I'm driving , and the blood just kept coming out of her mouth .ديان داونز : في الليل عندما أغمض عيني ، يمكنني أن أرى أن يد كريستي تصلني بينما أنا أقود السيارة ، والدم يسيل من فمها . *General But this has not stopped Diane von Furstenberg .لكن هذا لم يوقف مصممة الأزياء ديان فون فرستينبيرج .General This mother , Diane Downs , shot her kids at close range , drove them to the hospital while they bled all over the car , claimed a scraggyhaired stranger did it .هذه الأم ، ديان داونز ، قتلت أطفالها من مسافة قريبة ، اقتادتهم إلى المستشفى بينما هم ينزفون في جميع أنحاء السيارة ، وادعت بأن شخصا غريبا أشعث الشعر فعل ذلك . *General Dean is a city in Clay County , Texas , United States .ديان هي مدينة تقع بولاية تكساس في شمال شرق الولايات المتحدة . *General Diane Selwyn ( played by Watts ) wakes up in her bed .فتصحوا ديان سلوين ( تجسدها ناعومي واتس ) في سريرها . *General Messing tells Diane that when the job is done , she will find a blue key .يخبر القتال المأجور ديان انه عندما ينتهي من العملية ، ستجد هي مفتاح أزرق . *General Greetings , Im Diane , the VP , from the South Africa teamتحياتي ، أنا ديان ، نائب رئيس الموارد البشرية ، من فريق جنوب إفريقياGeneral Nearby Words ديامورفين دياموكايين دياموند دياميلين ديامين ديانا ديانات دياناس ديانة ديانول Sultan *Deane; Diane; Dianne General ديان * Dejan; Dianne General دِيان * CONTINUING EXCLUSIVE JURISDICTION Legal سلطان قضائي خاص في المتابعة * (is) any authority Words سُلْطَٰنٌ * authority Words سُلْطَٰنٍ * Sultan; suzerainty General سلطان * Authority Technology سلطان * ruler, king, sultan Meanings سلطان * (is) any authority Words سُلْطَانٌ * an authority Words سُلْطَانٌ * any authority Words سُلْطَانٌ * authority Words سُلْطَانٍ * manifest authority General سلطان مبين * Samantha Smith Computer إبراهيم سلطان * a tyrannical ruler Islamic سلطان جائر * a- ruler Islamic سلطان جائر * authority, social Psychological سلطان اجتماعي * honeysuckle , woodbine Technology سُلْطانُ الجَبَل [ نبات ] * Honeysuckles Agriculture سلطان الجبل * gloxinia Technology سُلْطَانُ الزّهُور [ نبات ] * Jury duty Financial السلطان القضائي * Port authority Financial سلطان الميناء * red mullet Technology سُلْطان إبْراهِيم [ سمك ] * MULLETS Agriculture سلطان إبراهيم * Jurisdiction Political سلطان قضائي n *evidence Words سُلْطَٰنًا * any authority Words سُلْطَٰنًا * Death of Neda Agha-Soltan General ندا أغا سلطان * Port authority Legal هيئة الميناء ، سلطان الميناء * princedom Legal السلطان أو من له الولاية العامة في البلد * Fatih Sultan Mehmet Bridge Technology جسر السلطان محمد الفاتح * Mosque-Madrassa of Sultan Hassan Islamic جامع السلطان حسن Nearby Words سلطان سلطانا سلطانة سلطانه سلطانيات سلطانية سلطانيه سلطة Türkçe -Arapça *Allahü tealanın isimlerinden,kadı,hakim,hayır ve şerle cezalandırıcı genel دَيَّانٌ * barbunya genel سُلْطان اَبراهيم * korku padişahı genel سلطان الخوف * şairler sultanı genel سُلْطَانُ الشُّعَرَاءِ * hukuk üstünlüğü genel سلطان القانون *ölemen padişahı genel سلطان المماليك * sağır padişah genel سلطان أصمّ * sağır sultan (tar) genelسلطان أصمّ * azametli padişah (tar) genel سلطان أفخم * padişah genel سُلْطَانٌ ج سَلاَطِين * sultan genel سُلْطَانٌ ج سَلاَطِين * sultan,padişah,hüsrev,kral,vali,melikşah,devlet başkanı,hükümdar,hünkar,güç,kuvvet,kati delil genel سُلْطَانٌ ( ج ) سَلاَطِينُ : ملك * Hurrem Sultan (tar) genel خرّم سلطان * yetki genel سُلْطَة ج سُلْطَان * çasar genel قيصر ، سلطان * cihanban (far) genel ملك ، سلطان * hüdavendkar (far) genel ملك ، سلطان * hükümdar genel مَلِكٌ ، سُلْطَانٌ * hünkar (far) genel ملك ، سلطان * adaletli padişah genel سلطان عادل * adil sultan genel سلطان عادل * Osmanlı padişahı genel سُلْطَانٌ عُثْمَانِيٌّ * kahraman genel سُلْطَانٌ غالِبٌ * şehriyar (kür) genel سلطان ، ملك ، * hakan genel سُلْطَان * hükümdar genel سُلْطَانٌ * şah genel سُلْطان * ulu hakan genel خاقان أعظم ، سلطان أعظم * barbunya genel عرُبونِىَّ ، سُلْطان اَبراهيم * adil padişah genel سلطان عادل ، ملك عادل * sahip kıran genel غاز فاتك ، سلطان * başlı başına padişah genel سلطان متفرد ، سلطان بالإستقلال * hakan (öz,is) genel خاقان ، ملك ، سلطان * şah genel شَاة ، مَلِك ، سُلْطان * kadın padişah genel سُلْطَانَةٌ * şahmeran (kür) genel ملك الحيّات ، ملك الأفاعي ، سلطان الحيّات ، سلطان الأفاعي * teker balığı genel سلطان إبراهيم ، سمك الفريدي * ulu padişah genel سلطان أعظم ، ملك أعظم ، سلطان معظم * yetki genel سُلْطَة ج سُلْطَان ، صَلاَحِيَّة ج صَلاَحِيَّات * hakan genel مَلِك ، سُلْطَان ، عَاهِل ، قَيْصَر * hüsrev (far) genel سلطان ، عاهل ، شمس ، خسرو * Sultan Abdülhamit Han genel سلطان عبد الحميد خان sahipkıran genel غاز ، غاتك ، سعيد ، سلطان * Mısır padişahı genel عزيز مصر ، سلطان مصر ، خديو مصر * şahmerdan (kür)* genel مرصافة ، مطرقة ، سلطان الرجال * şahin şah genel ملك الملوك سلطان السلاطين ، عاهل şahinşah (far) genel ملك الملوك ، سلطان السلاطين ، عاهل * hünkar (far) genel ملك ( ج ) ملوك ، سلطان ( ج ) سلاطين ، خنكار * adaletli sultan faydalı yağmurdan daha hayırlıdır genel سُلْطَانٌ عَادِلٌ خَيْرٌ مِنْ مَطَرٍ وَابِلٍ * sultan vesair serkare ıtlak olunur ki etba ve haşem sahibi olmakla bir semte azimet ettikte arkasından eser ve akabini basarak revan olur genel مُوَطَّأُ العقبِ و يقال هو مُوَطَّأُ العَقَبِ اي سُلْطَانٌ يتبع *padişah (far) genel سلطان أعظم ، ملك معظم ، عاهل ، وال ، حاكم ، * kahraman genel بطل ، باسل ، سلطان غالب ، صاحب القران ، صاحب المئة * sultan (ar) genel سلطان ( ج ) سلاطين ، ملك ، عاهل ، حاكم المملكة ، شاه * kral genel ملك ، عاهل ، ملك إفرنجي ، سلطان الإفرنج ، أمير ، قيصر * cihandar (far) genel مالك الدنيا ، قابض علي الدنيا ، سلطان ، ملك ، حافظ العالم * şevket (ar) genel شوكة ، قوة ، سلطان ، جلالة ، أبهة ، عزة ، عظمة ، مهابة ، فخامة * aslan (is , zol) genel أسد ( ج ) آساد و أسود و أسد ، حيدر ، أسامة ، ليث ، عبّاس ، غضنفر ، هِزبر ، سبع ، أبو الحارث ، سلطان الغابة * sağır sultan genel سُلْطَانٌ أَصَمُّ و فِي المَثَلِ حَتَّي السُّلْطَانُ الأَصَمُّ سَمِعَ اي شَاعَ و ذَاعَ الكَلاَمُ بَيْنَ جَمِيعِ النَّاسِ * şah (far) genel ملك العجم ، شاه العجم ، شاه في الشطرنج ، ملك ، سلطان ، عاهل ، حاكم ، وال ، شاه ، عريس ، ختن ، ، عقدة الشجرة ، قمحة ، قضيب ، عقدة الشحر ، زوانة الغصن ، غصن ، عسلوج ، قرن * han (far) genel خان ( ج ) خانات ، رباط ( ج ) رباطات ، وزير ، والي ، أمير ، ملك ، بك ، لقب ملوك الترك و العجم و التتار ، نزل ، وكالة ، سلطان ، ملك ، مكان مبيت القوافل ، العماة التي تؤجر فيها الغرف ، زعيم ilgili Kelimeler مُتَسَلَّط سُلْطَان سُلْطَانَةٌ سُلْطَانِيٌّ سُلْطَانِيَّةٌ سَلَطَةٌ سَلْطٌ مُسَلَّطٌ تسليط مسلاط سَلاَئِطُ سُلَيْطِينٌ سليطة سَلاَطِينُ سَلاَطَةٌ تَسَلُّط Bağlamsal Örnek: çevrilmiş bir metin *سلطان وذات يوم واجههوا سلطان عرض علي الملك هدية استثنائية في مقابل الزواج من أبنته *Bir gün , Kral'a kızının eli karşılığında olağanüstü bir hediye teklif eden bir Sultan'a rastlamışlar . *ترجمة الأفلام الرجال يجلسون في الجناح الكبير , يمكن أن يكون سلطان , ولكني لست متأكدا *Bu adam en iyi süitte kalıyor . Bir sultan falan olabilir , tam bilmiyorum . *ترجمة الأفلام حتى في ذلك السن الصغير .. .. سلطان عرف كيفية غزو القلوب . *Sultan O çocuk yaşta bile .. kalpleri feth etmesini biliyordu . *ترجمة الأفلام ساصدق اذا فعلت نفس الشئ امام سلطان ميرزا *Sultan Mirza'dan önce aynı şeyi yaparsan ancak sana öyle inanırım . *ترجمة الأفلام سلطان ، ماذا لو كنا لا نوافق على هذا التقسيم *Sultan , ne olacak eğer biz bu anlaşmayı kabul etmessek *ترجمة الأفلام سلطان لقد رتبت لتجمع حاشد في منطقتك الاسبوع المقبل . *Sultan , ben gelecek hafta senin bölgendi bir konuşma düzenledim .ترجمة الأفلام *لولا هذه الفيضانات .. .. لما تقابل سلطان ومومبي ابدا *Eğer bu sel felaket olmasaydı .. Sultan ve Mumbai asla karşılaşmış olmayacaklardı * Benzer Kelimeler سلسلة سلسلسة سلسله سلط سلطا سلطاة سلطات سلطانا سلطانة سلطاننا İngilish dictionary حاكِسُلْطان ( اسم ): م sultan - - chief - leader;ruler or highest official; head of a department - ru... المزيد سُلْطان ( اسم ): سَطْوَة (supreme or sovereign) authority ; ascendancy ; command ; domination ; dominion ; hegemony ; influen... المزيد سُلْطان ( اسم ): khan ; prince Translation and Meaning of سلطان in English Arabic Terms Dictionary Original text Meaning CONTINUING EXCLUSIVE JURISDICTION Legal سلطان قضائي خاص في المتابعة (is) any authority Words سُلْطَٰنٌ authority Words سُلْطَٰنٍ Sultan; suzerainty General سلطان Authority Technology سلطان ruler, king, sultan Meanings سلطان (is) any authority Words سُلْطَانٌ an authority Words سُلْطَانٌ any authority Words سُلْطَانٌ authority Words سُلْطَانٍ manifest authority General سلطان مبين Samantha Smith Computer إبراهيم سلطان a tyrannical ruler Islamic سلطان جائر a- ruler Islamic سلطان جائر authority, social Psychological سلطان اجتماعي honeysuckle , woodbine Technology سُلْطانُ الجَبَل [ نبات ] Honeysuckles Agriculture سلطان الجبل gloxinia Technology سُلْطَانُ الزّهُور [ نبات ] Jury duty Financial السلطان القضائي Port authority Financial سلطان الميناء red mullet Technology سُلْطان إبْراهِيم [ سمك ] MULLETS Agriculture سلطان إبراهيم Jurisdiction Political سلطان قضائي an evidence Words سُلْطَٰنًا any authority Words سُلْطَٰنًا 1 2 » Death of Neda Agha-Soltan General ندا أغا سلطان Port authority Legal هيئة الميناء ، سلطان الميناء princedom Legal السلطان أو من له الولاية العامة في البلد Fatih Sultan Mehmet Bridge Technology جسر السلطان محمد الفاتح Mosque-Madrassa of Sultan Hassan Islamic جامع السلطان حسن Related Words تَسَلُّط سَلّط سُلْطَة سُلْطان سَلاَطَة سَلُط سليط مِسْلاط مُتَسَلّط تَسَلّط Contextual Example: سلطان in a translated text في العام الماضي قرر ملك السعودية عبد الله ، بسبب انزعاجه من التوسع الشيعي ، وبإقناع من الأمير بندر بن سلطان رئيس مجلس الأمن الوطني السعودي ، اللجوء إلى التنسيق السياسي مع إسرائيل بهدف مقاومة النفوذ الإيراني المتنامي في المنطقة .Last year , Saudi Arabia ’ s King Abdullah , worried by Shi ’ a expansionism , was persuaded by Prince Bandar bin Sultan , the head of his National Security Council , to coordinate policy with Israel to counter Iran ’ s growing influence .إخبارية ومن بين الأسباب التي تؤدي إلى ضعف زمرة عبد الله افتقاره إلى التأييد داخل الأسرة ، وذلك لأن قوة آل سعود تتركز في الفهود الأخوة الستة الأشقاء للملك الراحل فهد ، وأكثرهم أهمية الأمير سلطان وزير الدفاع ، ثم الأمير نايف .One reason for the weakness of Abdullah ’ s faction is that he has scant support within the family , because the Al Saud center of power lies with the al Fahads - the six full brothers of the dead King Fahad , most importantly Prince Sultan , the Minister of Defense , and Prince Naif .إخبارية محمية بريطانية ، 1887 - 1965 في 16 كانون الأول عام 1887 ، وقعت سلطان جزر المالديف عقد مع الحاكم البريطاني سيلان تحويل جزر المالديف إلى دولة محمية بريطانية ، وبالتالي التخلي عن السيادة على الجزر في مسائل السياسة الخارجية ، ولكن الاحتفاظ الحكم الذاتي الداخلي .British protectorate , 18871965 On 16 December 1887 , the Sultan of the Maldives signed a contract with the British Governor of Ceylon turning the Maldives into a British protected state , thus giving up the islandssovereignty in matters of foreign policy , but retaining internal self - government .عامة ثم فرضت خلافة عبد الله في عام 2005 تحديا مباشرا لنفوذ الإخوة السديريين . والواقع أن نفوذ السديريين تضاءل إلى حد كبير في أعقاب وفاة فهد ، حيث لم يعد أحد منهم يلعب دورا رئيسيا سوى وليي العهد الأمير سلطان والأمير نايف .Abdullah ’ s succession in 2005 posed a direct challenge to the Sudeiri brothers ’ authority . Indeed , following Fahd ’ s death , Sudeiri power was reduced significantly , with only Crown Princes Sultan and Naif holding key roles .إخبارية ونستطيع أن نقول إن قدرتنا على تقييم الوجهة التي ستتخذها البلاد على المدى البعيد على أفضل وجه تتوقف على اختيار عبد الله لمن سيخلفون الأمير سلطان في ولاية العهد . ومن المعروف أن الأمير سلطان ، الحليف الأول للأمير نايف ، قد اختير بالفعل خلفا ل عبد الله .The direction the country will take in the longer term can best be assessed by whom Abdullah chooses to name as the successor to Prince Sultan , Naif ’ s chief ally who has already been named Abdullah ’ s heir .إخبارية وكيف لا ، وحتى قائد العالم الحر يحتاج المساعدة من سلطان سلطنة الفيس بوك فيما لو رغب بأن ينتخب مجددا السنة القادمة .After all , even the leader of the free world needs a little help from the sultan of Facebookistan if he wants to get reelected next year .عامة كما زار نائب وزير الدفاع السعودي الأمير سلمان بن سلطان مشروع جاى إف - 17 أثناء زيارته إلى باكستان .Saudi Defence Minister Prince Salman bin Sultan toured the JF - 17 project during a visit to Pakis Misallerle deyyan kullanımı Evet, madem hiçbir saltanat yoktur ki o saltanata itaat edenlere mükâfatı ve isyan edenlere mücazatı bulunmasın. Elbette rububiyet-i mutlaka mertebesinde bir saltanat-ı sermediyenin, o saltanata iman ile intisap ve taat ile fermanlarına teslim olanlara mükâfatı ve o izzetli saltanatı küfür ve isyanla inkâr edenlere de mücazatı; o rahmet ve cemale, o izzet ve celale lâyık bir tarzda olacak diye Rabbü’l-âlemîn ve Sultanü’d-Deyyan isimleri cevap veriyorlar. Nur Çeşmesi